


Uncertain

by Mitsuky



Series: Unrequited lovers of Skyrim [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Amulet of Mara, Kinda, Multi, The Guild Master freaks out, discussion of marriage, misundertandings, people are gay, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuky/pseuds/Mitsuky
Summary: The Guild Master decides to escape Riften and deal with her unrequited feelings by visiting a friend and having fun...Things don't go as planned as it seems the Dragonborn has love-problems of his own.
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn & Thieves Guild, Mentions of Lydia/Aela, One-sided Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Lydia
Series: Unrequited lovers of Skyrim [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607593
Kudos: 1





	Uncertain

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to happen but...here we are.  
> My muses hate me. I'm supposed to be working on other stories, not whatever this is. T-T

###### 2nd Morning Star, 4E 206, The Bannered Mare

The Bannered Mare was, as usual, full of people and chatter as Elana walked into the building. Usually, she’d join the crowd, get a drink and something to bite in the meantime, laugh to the starting brawls, listen for the last gossip running around town, and try to enjoy herself a little. But she’s too damn tired after walking all the way from the Valtheim Towers since a roaring dragon scared her horse, who run away and left her stranded in the middle of the road with her painful backside against the hard floor. Rude! And worse even, it started raining just as she caught sight of Whiterun. So, looking like a drowned cat, she dragged herself to the countertop and asked for a room, got herself out of the wet clothes, and quickly jumped into bed.

The next morning she was famished, of course. She hates jumping meals, but she was too tired for anything beyond sleeping last night. So it was a grouchy Elana that emerged from the room, dressed in a simple dress.

Unlike the previous evening, the inn was almost entirely deserted in the morning. It was just fine for Elana as she didn’t have to wait for making an order for breakfast and got a table without having to fight anyone for it. She ate, paid, and left the inn in quick succession, walking out in the brisk morning air of Whiterun... only to come face to face with spiked black-red armor and almost losing an eye.

“Fuck!” She cursed and rubbed her nose.

“Eli?” The stranger called, startling her.

“What?” She whispered in surprise, hand still over her nose, and slowly looked up.

The armored man took the helmet off, his voice sounding entirely different then, “Well, this is a nice surprise.”

Asger, in all his blond and blue-eyed glory, was standing in front of her then. His wide smile as warm and welcoming as ever.

“You jerk!” Elana complaints, smacking his chest and only causing her own hand to sting a little. “Don’t scare me like that.”

The Nord chuckles and puts a hand over her shoulders, walking them back inside. “What are you doing here anyway?” He asked as they sat on a table back inside the inn.

“I was about to go to your place actually.”

“Food?” He offers her when the wench gets closer.

“No, thanks. Already ate.” She shakes her head, watching him in curiosity, “It seems I got to catch you just in time. Going anywhere?”

“Yes,” he whispers, suddenly serious. “Actually, your help will be appreciated, if you have the time.”

“Oh?”

He takes out an amulet of Mara from under the neckline of his armor and causes her brain to stop functioning for a minute…or two. The wench leaves the cheese, dried meat and warm bread on the table, receiving her payment and leaving before Asger turns his attention back to her. A few seconds that caused her to internally panic like a lunatic.

“Do you know what the amulet means?” Elana nods stiltedly. “Because I’ve been using it for a while and it seems like everyone else notices, but the person I actually want to.”

“And…” she gulps down with dread, “Who’s that?”

“That’s the thing!” Asger grunts. “She acts like it’s invisible! I’ve tried everything. Everything! But nothing gets her attention. How am I supposed to settle, form a family, and live my life like this?” He pouts, biting the cheese like it insulted him. “Am I that undesirable?” He turns his puppy eyes at her. “Am I not handsome enough? Wealthy enough? Strong enough? Or do I need to save the world a few more times? I don’t understand…”

“No,” Elana pats his shoulder with awkwardness, “Don’t say that. You’re an amazing guy.”

“Then why doesn’t she even look at it?”

“Who is she?” Elana tries asking a second time.

Asger just munches away his food. “What am I doing wrong?” He says glaring at his plate.

“Who-?”

“I mean,” he stabs a piece of dried meat, “How else can I get her attention?”

“Who is-”

“I tried casually taking my clothes off in front of her,”

Elana frowned, “What?”

“Or casually mentioning married couples I know,”

“You know married couples?”

“Or acting more attentive with her, which actually earned me more glares than anything else...”

“Wait, what?”

As if finally noticing she’s talking, he startles in her direction, “What?”

“What?”

“What? You started it…”

“WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?” Elana finally explodes, her uncertainty getting the better of her.

Asger startles, raising his hands as if to fend her off, “Woah…Eli, relax. I-hem… I was talking about… about Lydia.”

Elana feels like she could melt against the chair in relief. “Oh Gods…” she sprawls against the wood with a sigh, “For a moment there you almost scared my soul out of me!”

“What?” Asger cocks his head in confusion, “You...thought I meant…”

“Me, yes. Crazy. You really freaked me out for a moment, because why else would you bring that up? Aedra, you need to stop scaring me like that!”

Asger starts laughing then and Elana glares at her friend.

“Eli, no offence, but you’re my best friend! You’re like my sister, just thinking about you in any kind of sexual way,” he shivers, “Just, ugh no!”

Elana snorts, happy with that answer because she loves Asger like a brother too, but after a pause on the conversation, she realizes something and turns a curious glaze to Asger.

“Did you say, Lydia? As in, Lydia your housecarl?”

“Yeah…”

She looks at her pouting friend, who makes a really funny picture with the childish expression and mean-looking armor, and laughs a little noticing that he  _ doesn’t know _ .

“Right, laugh at my suffering.”

“Not your suffering, your idiocy more like,” she snickers harder when he growls angrily in reaction.

“What do you mean?” Asger grouches.

Elana shakes her head, sighing, “Asger… Lydia is never going to slobber at the sight of your naked torso, or care about you talking of marriage, or appreciate it if you’re nicer. Unless, she wants to ask for a day off, maybe.”

He stares at her with a blank expression. “What? Why?” He asks with a pitiful whine and louder than necessary.

“Because she likes women, Asger.” She rolls her eyes and continues snickering at his sputtering, enjoying his reactions now that she knows he isn’t pining for her.

“That-That’s. No! That can’t be! Lydia...she doesn’t. Eli, you  _ must _ be wrong!”

“Tell that to Aela,” she comments offhandedly, but of course, Asger’s crazy senses hear it anyway.

“What is  _ that _ supposed to mean?!”

Elana smiles mysteriously, shrugs and runs off.


End file.
